Super Mario Bros The Movie
by SBproductions12
Summary: remember that horrible film in 1993? Well, I asked myself, "If I could make a live-action Mario movie, how would I do it?" and then I made this :D This is done in script form, like you we're reading an actual movie script :) So I hope you enjoy this story, and hey, movie producers, don't I have a script for you ;)


ACT 1:

PRINCE KOOPA:

(The Camera pans over Japan as the credits roll, and then pans down to a Temple in the middle of the night. Prince Koopa, in a black jacket, walks slowly to the Temple. The Temple is labelled King Koopa in Japaneese. Prince walks up to the door and walks in to find his Father staring out the window)

KING KOOPA:

The Spirits told me you would come son

(continues to stare out the window)

PRINCE KOOPA:

There is no such thing as Spirits Father

(Camera cuts back to Prince, who you can barely see his face)

KING KOOPA:

In the past you thought the Spirits we're here as a Child...

(Camera turns back to King who slowly turns around to face Prince)

PRINCE KOOPA:

When I was a kid, I thought everything was real, but then I figured out it was all bull!

(There is a short pause after real)

PRINCE KOOPA:

The Past doesn't matter to me no more, It's the future that I care about-

(Camera stays the same)

KING KOOPA:

Son, don't do this

(Camera cuts back to King once more)

PRINCE KOOPA:

A future, of all the riches and power in the world, belonging to me!

(Camera cuts back to Prince who at every comma has a really short pause)

KING KOOPA:

I pray that you will overcome your love of greed

Camera cuts back to King, but moves slowly to the left as he talks)

PRINCE KOOPA:

Nothings going to happen Dad, now-

(Camera cuts back to show Prince walking slowly to his side)

PRINCE KOOPA:

I want my gold!

(Prince pulls out a Gun)

KING KOOPA:

Son, I beg of you-

(King puts his hands together like to pray)

PRINCE KOOPA:

Where is it?!

(Camera cuts back to Prince screaming. Then he runs at his Father and pins him to the wall)

PRINCE KOOPA:

Where is the money!?

(Camera has a side view as Prince trys to choke his Father to the wall. Then he sees something shining in the background. He drops King and walks towards it)

KING KOOPA:

Please son, please don't do this...

(King says while coughing and trying to breath)

PRINCE KOOPA:

(Walks over to the shiny object, which is a necklace inside a Treasure Box. Prince lifts the top to find all the Gold. He grabs a handful of it and admires it)

PRINCE KOOPA:

Once I rule the world and have all its riches, I want you to have none of it!

(Prince turns to face his Father, and once he is done talking, he pulls out his gun and shoots the Monk)

(Camera goes black when the Gun shoots, and after a short black pause, We see the Camera pan up from the blackness, showing a doorway and a man walking out. The Camera goes out of the door and its white from the light, but once it clears, it shows Italy. The Camera pans up into the sky to show an aerial view of Italy, until we see a kid on his bicycle, riding down the sidewalks. This kid has a Green shirt)

GREEN KID:

(hums the Super Mario Bros. theme as he throws Newspapers to some doors)

RED KID:

Hey Luigi!

(Camera shows Luigi turning his head to see a kid in a red shirt bicycling on a bumpy bridge, and the red kid goes to fast on the downhill part that he bumps into Luigi, making Luigi trip nd falls off the bike)

LUIGI:

Mario! What are you even doing here?!

(Luigi gets up as Mario burst out laughing)

MARIO:

What, I can't say hi to my little brother?

(Camera shows the two)

LUIGI:

Not if you're going to ram into them!

(Mario chuckles)

MARIO:

Well, we need to start pedaling back home, it's about...Mama-Mia! It's time for Dinner! Come on!

(Camera stays in place showing both of the kids as Mario looks at his watch after 'about' once finished, the two kids grab the bikes and start pedaling home)

(Once they get to the house, Luigi parks his bike while Mario just drops it on the floor, and they both rush into the house)

PAPA:

So, the guys brings in this flower that can litterally burn you and-

(Camera shows the Brother's parents talking to each other. Papa stops talking when he sees his sons)

LUIGI:

Sorry we're late Mama and Papa

(Camera cuts to the two brothers standing side by side)

MAMA:

It's alright boys, come on, the Pasta is getting cold

(Camera cuts to Mama waving her hand to make the boys sit down)

PAPA:

Let me see that paper

(Papa holds out his hand and Luigi gives him a Newspaper)

MAMA:

What made you two late?  
(Camera shows the Mama and the Bros. at the table)

LUIGI:

Somebody got a little reckless while we we're working on our jobs

(Camera cuts to Luigi and Mario sitting beside eachother. Luigi looks at Mario at the end)

MARIO:

Man, thats not a job. I want a real job, like Movie star, or Astronaut, or Superhero, not the Paperboy!

(Mario and Luigi eat some of the Pasta)

MARIO:

One day, I'm going to go live in the big city down at America, where all the stars live!

(Camera stays the same)

LUIGI:

Mario, there is no way you're going to be able to live in the big city and become a Superhero or something like that.

MARIO:

Uhh yeah, I am!

(Camera shows Luigi picking up a napkin to wipe his face, while Mario just uses his sleeve)

MARIO:

And you're gonna be there with me!

LUIGI:

Wait, why?

(Luigi shoves the napkin away)

MARIO:

Well, if I become a Movie Star, I need an Extra, and if I'm an Neil Armstrong, I need my Buzz. Most importantly, If I'm a Superhero, I need my Sidekick!

MAMA:

Now, Mario, you know that you and you're brother are both equal no matter what.

(Camera cuts to Mama)

PAPA:

Hey Mia, can you pass the sauce?

(Camera cuts to Papa, then Mama Mia(Get it?) passes the sauce)

PAPA:

Now listen boys, I know you both have dreams, Mario wants to be a superhero astronaut, Luigi you want to be a Ghostbuster-

(Camera shows behind the Brothers as Papa talks to them)

MARIO:

Ghostbusters are fake!

(Camera cuts to the front of the boys)

LUIGI:

You're fake!

(Both stick out there tongues)

PAPA:

Boys! I know you want to become all that stuff, but every Movie star, and Ghostbuster, has to start somewhere, like, being a Paper boy! It earns you money so you can get to those goals. So I wouldn't be already going for the big ones. It's like stairs or something, You gotta take steps, and if you try to jump to the top step, you're going to fall and break your neak.

(Camera cuts back to Papa)

MARIO:

Papa, trust me, the second I step on America, I will be a Superstar!

(Camera cuts to Mario)

(Once Mario says that, the Camera shows a Trailer with a front lawn and Van. At the bottom of the screen it says "Brooklyn, New York" then, "20 years later" you can hear a phone ringing inside)

(Camera cuts into a dark room where the ringing is louder than before)

LUIGI:

Mario?

(You see an adult version of Luigi turn on the lights, lighting up the Trailer, he hears the Phone go off)

LUIGI:

Mario!

(Luigi throws a pillow at Maro's bed, waking him up. Mario hears the phone and rushes out of the bed)

MARIO:

Mario Bros. Plumbing!(Mario picks up the phone and Mario answers it)

So, what did you think about the first Act? Leave a Review if you want more!


End file.
